Russell
Russell is a turquoise sea otter with typical pirate accessories such as a jolly roger hat, a striped red/white shirt, a hook, an eyepatch and two wooden peglegs. He enjoys fishing, sailing and eating seafood. He'll sometimes go insane in violent and scary situation or gets annoyed big time and slash stuff with his hook. He also likes kite-flying and even runs his own fast-food restaurant (Mime To Five). His hook started off on his left hand, but was later moved to the right hand for the rest of the series. Russell's initial design depicted him with a five o'clock shadow; in his early appearances he appeared with it, however, the creators eventually scrapped it. He never regained his five o'clock shadow since Get Whale Soon. Trivia *It's been hinted in the episode In a Jam ''that Russell lost his eye and wears the eye patch over it (which is the reason Cuddles got his part in the band). However, in ''Sea of Love when an angler fish rips Russell's face off, Russell's right eye socket is shown to be empty. *In Off the Hook ''and ''Sea of Love ''Russell does not need an underwater suit for oxygen, but in ''Sea What I Found. ''he wears a suit while searching for treasure. This could be because in ''Sea of Love and Off the Hook ''he was only underwater for about a minute while in ''Sea What I Found he was underwater longer, possibly indicating he only has short-term breathing abilities underwater or that he was in a deep area with a lot of pressure.Lifty and Shifty survived the area fine, however. *He has dated Giggles a few times while he is in love with Coral The Merfox. *n the episode Sea What I Found, when Russell woke up and went to his closet to change his peg-legs, it can be seen that his legs are partially amputated when he simply hops from his old pegs to his new set of pegs. He is the first character to wear shorts. He is also the third character without visible ears, as seen in his internet shorts introduction when he took his hat off for a few seconds, and in Something Fishy. Russell wears a stripy undershirt when he goes to sleep. He lives in a big pirate ship-shaped tree-house and sleeps on a hammock. Gallery Russell_clam_-_Edited.png|Russell loves them clams. Scuba_russell.png|Russell in his scuba gear. STV1E3.3_Russell_sleeping.png|Russell is sleeping. LBE2_Russell_and_Giggles.png|Giggles and Russell Drivemecoconuts.png|Nutty sure picked a bad time to mess with Russell. Russell as a Pilgrim.jpg Russell Normal.png Russell X Coral.jpg|Russell and Coral The Merfox in love. Treasure map.jpg Lumpy and Russell.png WTracks13.png WTracks17.png SWIFE.png S4E1 YKMU Russell X Giggles.PNG.png Indexget.jpg|Lumpy sneezed the flame out and Russell is very mad. Spittingfishout.png Indexlumpyrussell.jpg Lumpy0.jpg|Russell killed Lumpy and fears the worse. Russelljumpsoff.png Notamusedrussell.png HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_5.png|Russell taking the ride of his life, outrunning Shamu. HTF_Moments_-_Russell_run_out_from_orca_(TV_S01_E06.1)_7.png|Russell praying for safety. Gws2.png Piratewalk.png|Russell going for a walk. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png S3E9_SF_Russell.png S3E9_Russell_and_his_piranha_fish.png S3E9_Wetchicken.png S4E6 PB Russell and Giggles.png Imnotsleepingtonight.png Pushed.png Scubarussell.png Laundrymachine.png YTCS27.png Antagonistic_Russell.png Htf-piranhas.jpg LBE2_Picking_Some_Flowers.png S3E2 What's he looking at.png S3E2 Pitcher.png S3E2_Russell_Baseball_hook.png S3E2_Can't_throw.png S3E2_Can't_throw_2.png S3E2_Sad_Russell.png S3E2_Take_it_off_your_hook.png S3E2_Just_throw.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Russell Category:Blue Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Good Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Pirates Category:Earless Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Sea Otters Category:Otters Category:Sea Mammals